The helm-steering gear or wheel-steering mechanism for sea-going vessels has historically been mounted on a support so that the wheel is disposed vertically on the stern-side of the support, and in a position where the helmsman or operator can stand behind the wheel for easy manipulation of the wheel while facing forward.
Unfortunately, this disposition of the device means that the wheel-spokes or arms are between the helmsman and the support, and any instruments or controls or indicators or the like are generally obstructed by the passing of the spokes or arms of the wheel.